


Ode to John

by numbers123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbers123/pseuds/numbers123
Summary: A very quick, non-structured, unprofessional poem I wrote while riding the bus. Thought I'd share.





	Ode to John

Slow yet sure my John is.  
Broad and strong he makes his mark,  
Subtly boring himself, filling my heart.  
He walks confident, solid and sure.  
Blue eyes blaze, I would die for them for sure.  
I save him always, I would sacrifice myself  
Without thought.  
What good am I without the pillar of my heart.


End file.
